Ultravox
1979 February 23, 1979 Hot Club, Philadelphia, PA February 25, 1979 Atlantis Club, Washington, DC March 3, 1979 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA March 4, 1979 Stage One, Buffalo, NY March 5, 1979 The Edge, Toronto, ON March 13, 1979 The Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA March 19, 1979 Cuckoo's Nest, Costa Mesa, CA 14.11.79 Eric's, Liverpool, England (2nd?) ??.11.79 Nottingham ??.11.79 ? ??.11.79 ? An extensive number of gigs were played during November and December. Dates given below are the only ones known:- November 19, 1979 80's Club, Ottawa, ON November 22-23, 1979 Bookies, Detroit, MI ??.11.79 New York Hurrah ??.11.79 Oregon Euphoria 29.11.79 The Palms, Milwaukee, WI December 27, 1979 Cuckoo's Nest, Costa Mesa, CA December 28-31, 1979 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA 1980 January 4, 1980 The Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA ? February 1, 1980 Electric Ballroom, London, England February 23-24, 1980 Hot Club, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows each night) February 25, 1980 9:30 Club, Washington, DC (2 shows) February 27-March 1, 1980 Hurrah's, New York City, NY (2 shows on 27th & 28th) March 2-3, 1980 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA (2 shows each night) March 4, 1980 Stage One, Buffalo, NY (2 shows) March 5-7, 1980 The Edge, Toronto, ON March 8, 1980 Bookies, Detroit, MI March 9, 1980 Gaspars, Chicago, IL (2 shows) March 10, 1980 Grinnel College, Grinnel, IA March 12, 1980 University of California, Davis, CA March 13-14, 1980 The Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night) March 15-17, 1980 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (2 shows each night) March 18, 1980 The Squeeze, Riverdale, CA (2 shows) March 19, 1980 Cuckoo's Nest, Costa Mesa, CA March 20, 1980 The Fleetwood, Redondo Beach, CA August 1, 1980 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL August 2, 1980 Drill Hall, Lincoln, ENG August 3, 1980 King George's Hall, Blackburn, ENG August 4, 1980 Rotters, Doncaster, ENG August 5, 1980 Rotter's Club, Liverpool, ENG August 6, 1980 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG August 7, 1980 Pavilion, Bath, ENG August 8, 1980 Unity Hall, Wakefield, ENG August 9, 1980 Ajanta Cinema, Derby, ENG August 10, 1980 Jenkinson's Bar, Brighton, ENG August 12, 1980 Tiffany's, Coventry, ENG August 13, 1980 Mayflower Club, Manchester, ENG August 15, 1980 Cedar Club, Birmingham, ENG August 16, 1980 City Hall, St. Albans, ENG August 17, 1980 Lyceum, London, ENG August 19, 1980 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG August 21, 1980 Theatre Royal, Nottingham, ENG August 23, 1980 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT August 24, 1980 Fusion Club, Aberdeen, SCOT August 25, 1980 Tiffany's, Edinburgh, SCOT August 26, 1980 Tiffany's, Glasgow, SCOT August 27, 1980 Mayflower Club, Manchester, ENG 50 gigs were then played during September, October and November. Dates given below are the only ones known:- September 15, 1980 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC September 19, 1980 The Stone, San Francisco, CA September 24, 1980 San Diego, CA September 29, 1980 Opera House, Lawrence, KS October 4, 1980 Ole Man River's, Avondale, LA October 22, 1980 J.B. Scott's, Albany, NY October 23, 1980 Auditorium Le Plateau, Montreal, QC October 24, 1980 Carleton University Main Hall, Ottawa, ON October 26, 1980 Palais Royale Ballroom, Toronto, ON October 30, 1980 Park West, Chicago, IL November 4, 1980 Mabel's, Champaign, IL November 5, 1980 Cincinnati, OH November 7-8, 1980 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY December 4, 1980 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG December 5, 1980 Apollo, Manchester, ENG December 6, 1980 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG December 7, 1980 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG December 8, 1980 Odeon Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT December 10, 1980 Top Rank, Brighton, ENG December 11, 1980 Gaumont Theatre, Southampton, ENG December 12, 1980 Odeon, Canterbury, ENG December 13, 1980 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 1981 A European Tour was undertaken early in 1981. No details available except that one gig was played in Vienna, Austria. January 14, 1981 Paris Theatre, London, ENG February 14, 1981 Rainbow, London, ENG June 13, 1981 Crystal Palace Bowl, London, ENG (Summer in the City 1981) June 16, 1981 Jaap Edenhal, Amsterdam, NED 23.09.81 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 24.09.81 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 25.09.81 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT 26.09.81 Odeon Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT 28.09.81 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 29.09.81 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 30.09.81 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG 01.10.81 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG 03.10.81 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 04.10.81 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 05.10.81 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 06.10.81 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 07.10.81 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG 08.10.81 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG 10.10.81 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, ENG 11.10.81 Arts Centre, Poole, ENG 12.10.81 Apollo, Oxford, ENG 13.10.81 Cornwall Coliseum, St. Austell, ENG October 15-18, 1981 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG November 2, 1981 Palasport, Rimini, ITY November 15, 1981 Lisebergshallen, Gothenburg, SWE November 16, 1981 Falconer Salen, Copenhagen, DEN November 20, 1981 Koninklijk Circus, Brussels, BEL November 23, 1981 Theater des Westens, Berlin, GER November 27, 1981 Rhein-Main Halle, Wiesbaden, GER December 2, 1981 Koninklijk Theater Carré, Amsterdam, NED December 3, 1981 Palazzo dello Sport, Rome, ITY December 6, 1981 PalaLido, Milan, ITY December 10, 1981 Palais d'Hiver, Lyon, FRA December 11, 1981 Captain Video, Paris, FRA December 20, 1981 Coliseum, London, ENG 1982 January 29, 1982 Festival Farm, Pukekawa, NZ (Sweetwaters Music Festival 1982) 05.02.82 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS 08.02.82 Capitol Theatre, Sydney, AUS 12.02.82 Festival Theatre, Brisbane, AUS 21.02.82 Aichi Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN 22.02.82 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN 23.02.82 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Tokyo, JPN 24.02.82 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Tokyo, JPN 25.02.82 Nakano Sunplaza, Tokyo, JPN 10.11.82 SFX Hall, Dublin, IRE 11.11.82 SFX Hall, Dublin, IRE 12.11.82 Maysfield Leisure Centre, Belfast, NI (2 shows) 14.11.82 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT 15.11.82 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 16.11.82 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 17.11.82 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT 18.11.82 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT 20.11.82 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, ENG 21.11.82 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, ENG 22.11.82 Gloucester Leisure Centre, Gloucester, ENG 23.11.82 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG 24.11.82 Apollo, Manchester, ENG (2 shows) 25.11.82 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 27.11.82 Opera House, Blackpool, ENG 28.11.82 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows) 29.11.82 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows) 30.11.82 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG December 2-5, 1982 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 11.12.82 Gaumont Theatre, Southampton, ENG (2 shows) 12.12.82 Apollo, Oxford, ENG 13.12.82 Royal Centre, Nottingham, ENG 15.12.82 Showering Pavilion, Shepton Mallet, ENG 16.12.82 Arts Centre, Poole, ENG 18.12.82 Cornwall Coliseum, St. Austell, ENG 1983 January 12, 1983 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT January 17, 1983 Casino de Paris, Paris, FRA January 19, 1983 Maison des Sports, Clermont-Ferrand, FRA January 22, 1983 Lyon, FRA January 23, 1983 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER January 24, 1983 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER January 25, 1983 Rosengarten, Mannheim, GER January 26, 1983 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER January 29, 1983 Messehalle, Hamburg, GER January 30, 1983 Grugahalle, Essen, GER January 31, 1983 Theater des Westens, Berlin, GER February 4, 1983 Johanneshov Isstadion, Stockholm, SWE February 5, 1983 Falconer Salen, Copenhagen, DEN March 28, 1983 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY March 30, 1983 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON March 31, 1983 Michigan Theater, Ann Arbor, MI April 1, 1983 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL April 7, 1983 Kabuki Theater, San Francisco, CA April 8, 1983 Perkins Palace, Pasadena, CA The USA Quartet (Monument) Tour 20 dates were played commencing around April time. April 26-27, 1983 Nakano Sunplaza, Tokyo, JPN April 28, 1983 Yuubin Chokin Hall, Tokyo, JPN April 29-30, 1983 Shibuya Koukaidou, Tokyo, JPN May 2, 1983 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN May 3, 1983 Fukuoka Yuubin Chokin Hall, Fukuoka, JPN May 4, 1983 Nagoya Shimin Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN May 14, 1983 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER (Rock Pop in Concert 1983 #2) 1984 April 25, 1984 Studio 54, Barcelona, SPA April 26, 1984 Auditorium Pacha, Valencia, SPA April 27, 1984 Pabellón de la Ciudad Deportiva del Real Madrid, Madrid, SPA April 28, 1984 Polideportivo Anoeta, San Sebastian, SPA May 1, 1984 CCH-Saal 1, Hamburg, GER May 2, 1984 Kuppelsaal, Hanover, GER May 3, 1984 ICC, Berlin, GER May 5, 1984 Beethovenhalle, Bonn, GER May 6, 1984 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER May 7, 1984 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER May 8, 1984 Circus Krone, Munich, GER May 9, 1984 Mozartsaal Im Rosengarten, Mannheim, GER May 10, 1984 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER May 11, 1984 Stadthalle, Erlangen, GER May 12, 1984 Zurich, SUI May 13, 1984 Le Zénith, Paris, FRA May 16-17, 1984 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT May 18-19, 1984 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG May 21-22, 1984 Apollo, Manchester, ENG May 24-26, 1984 Hippodrome, Bristol, ENG May 27, 1984 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG May 29-30, 1984 Gaumont Theatre, Southampton, ENG May 31-June 2, 1984 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG June 3-5, 1984 Royal Centre, Nottingham, ENG June 6-10, 1984 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG July 19, 1984 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA September 7, 1984 Palazzo dello Sport, Genoa, ITY September 10, 1984 Teatro Tenda Lampugnano, Milan, ITY September 16, 1984 Auditoire Paul-Emile Janson, Brussels, BEL September 18, 1984 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED September 21, 1984 Falkoner Teatret, Copenhagen, DEN September 22, 1984 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE September 23, 1984 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE September 27, 1984 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG 1985 July 13, 1985 Wembley Stadium, London, England (Live Aid) 1986 23.10.86 Hala Olivia, Gdańsk, POL 24.10.86 Hala Torwar, Warsaw, POL 25.10.86 Dom Muzyki i Tańca, Zabrze, POL 26.10.86 Opole, POL 27.10.86 Hala Ludowa, Wrocław, POL 01.11.86 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT 02.11.86 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT 03.11.86 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT 04.11.86 Ice Rink, Whitley Bay, ENG 05.11.86 Wembley Arena, London, ENG November 6, 1986 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 07.11.86 NEC Arena, Birmingham, ENG 08.11.86 NEC Arena, Birmingham, ENG 10.11.86 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, WAL 11.11.86 Cornwall Coliseum, St. Austell, ENG 12.11.86 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG 13.11.86 Arts Centre, Poole, ENG 14.11.86 Apollo, Oxford, ENG 17.11.86 Palasport, Modena, ITY 18.11.86 PalaRuffini, Turin, ITY 19.11.86 Teatro Tenda, Florence, ITY 20.11.86 Teatro Tenda, Rome, ITY 21.11.86 Teatro Tenda, Naples, ITY 23.11.86 Tur Sports Centre, Taranto, ITY 24.11.86 Palasport, Chieti, ITY 25.11.86 Palasport, Padua, ITY 26.11.86 Rolling Stone, Milan, ITY 27.11.86 Palasport, Gorizia, ITY 29.11.86 Concert Halle, Vienna, AUT 30.11.86 Posthof, Linz, AUT 01.12.86 Alte Oper, Frankfurt, GER 02.12.86 Knopf's Music Hall, Hamburg, GER 03.12.86 Metropol, Berlin, GER 04.12.86 Capitol, Hanover, GER 05.12.86 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER 07.12.86 Kongresshaus Stadthalle, Heidelberg, GER 08.12.86 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER 10.12.86 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER 11.12.86 Music Hall, Würzburg, GER 13.12.86 Saga Rockteater, Copenhagen, DEN 15.12.86 Konserthus, Oslo, NOR 16.12.86 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE 17.12.86 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE 1987 ??.??.87 Spain 15.01.87 Reims 16.01.87 Strasbourg 17.01.87 Paris Zenith 18.01.87 Rennes Maison de la Culture 20.01.87 Lyon 21.01.87 Nice 22.01.87 Montpellier 23.01.87 Toulouse ??.??.87 Japan ??.??.87 Australasia ??.??.87 North America